


Love Into The Light

by EmmiKitteh13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because.... KIM RHODES!!!!, Blonde Ruby... not that dark haired bitch... LOL, Hawtness of all kinds!, Ke$ha Music XD, Lesbians... O_O, M/M, Magic (of sorts), Memories, Oh... and I'm stealing Sirens from Greek Mythology and giving them my own personal twist XD, Ooooh shiny portals!, P.S. Meg is Dark-Haired... cuz that KISS... DAMN GIRL!! XD, Ruby's kind of a bitch anyways... XD, Sarcastic Bela (and she's got a kitty!), Sex Sex Sex (and maybe some pie...), Talking to the dead, Telepathic Bond, Why is Jody here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmiKitteh13/pseuds/EmmiKitteh13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it? I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it? When you take my body to the stars, I believe it. Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A Ke$ha inspired story. ^-^</p><p>Sam & Dean are unrelated. Dean's a siren & Sam's just a regular college guy.</p><p>***Heads-Up, the chapters alternate between Sam & Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With Ke$ha blaring loudly from all around, it was an odd musical change from the guest band that night at Josie’s.

Sam Winchester stood with his back against the wall, feeling a little too exposed in a black mesh tee and low-riding faded jeans. His curly, dark brown hair was gelled into a faux-hawk, Jess’s idea, and his eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner, another one of Jess’s ideas.

And if he had to be totally honest, his whole outfit was Jess’s idea.

Though with some of the looks he’d gotten so far, he felt a little better about it. Apparently showing just enough skin was a turn-on for some of the other guys at Josie’s tonight.

But Sam also figured it was because of the drop-dead gorgeous lead singer of the guest band, which also happened to be his step-sister Jo’s band. Sam took another sip of his cherry wine-cooler and gazed at the broad-shouldered, muscular man leaning against the record machine just a few paces from the dance floor.

A lit cigarette hung from the man’s fingers. His hair was gelled into messy, tousled look and tipped neon-green. Even though nobody was suppose to smoke inside the bar, it didn’t stop people from doing so. And Josie never said anything about it, as long as they didn’t put burns in the leather seats.

As Sam’s eyes traveled up and down the man’s body, taking in scuffed leather boots, ripped and faded jeans, too-tight black v-neck tee, and slight facial scruff, Sam felt heat coloring his cheeks.

_God, he was gawking wasn’t he?_

He quickly tried to avert his eyes, but before he managed to look away, the man caught him staring and a slow, cocky smile came to his full lips.

Sam quickly cast his gaze downward, staring intently at the floor, as if looking for microscopic kittens or some such cute thing his friend Charlie would have said right then.

“Hey, Sammy!”

Sam quickly looked up as Jess came prancing over, pulling Charlie behind her.

Jess looked stunning in her tight, black mini dress and matching 6-inch stilletto heels. Her hair was curled and fell down to just below her shoulders. Black eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow accentuated her naturally chocolate brown eyes. Whore-red lipstick completed her look, adding a touch of naughtiness to her look.

Charlie looked cute as always, in a Dungeon & Dragons tee and black skinny jeans with her trademark red Converse sneakers. She had her dark red hair pulled back into a high-sitting ponytail and Sam could make out just a touch of eyeliner enhancing her green eyes from behind her black glasses.

“Hey, Jess. Hey, Charlie.”

“Why’re you just standing here like a nobody and not on the dance floor?!”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to be embarrassed by my ‘killer’ dance moves,” Charlie stated rather matter-o-factly.

“Charlie, shut-up!”

“Maybe it’s because he’s been eyeing the lead singer of Iron Rose for the past ten minutes.”

Sam turned to look at Brady, who was looking rather hot in a dark blue polo with khaki cargo shorts and his hair gelled back. Sam had swore at one point that if Brady hadn’t been dating Jess he so would have made a pass at Brady. And would have probably succeeded after ten beers. Most frat boys fooled around with another guy after having too many beers.

“I was not!”

Sam felt himself blush.

“Right...”

“Leave him alone, Brady,” Jess said, swatting her boyfriend on the arm and then leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.

Sam notice Charlie roll her eyes and mime gagging.

Sam laughed at that and then said,

“Alright, so maybe I was. So what? Isn’t like he’s gonna be interested in a pre-law student. He’s clearly not into guys like me, hell he might not even be into guys...”

“Sam, have you looked in a mirror lately?” Jess said, smiling at him, “Any guy would stare at you, you’re yummilious babe!”

“Right, this coming from the girl who finds the mannequins at the GAP sexy...” Charlie said causing Jess to death-glare her and Brady to laugh, almost spilling his beer all over himself.

“Charlie, shut-up!”

“Like I said,” Charlie smiled and then looked back towards the record machine where the band members were quietly talking and taking their break.

“Though, Sam, Jess may have a point. The lead singer hasn’t stopped looking at you since he noticed you looking at him. And if I have anything to say about guys, it’s that they tend to gawk at someone they find attractive. Though I may be wrong, lesbians are much more secretive about those kinda things.”

“Charlie, he is not.” Sam didn’t even chance looking up in case she was right.

“She’s totally right, Sammy!” Jess squealed. “He’s ogling you big time with that sexy grin on his face. He definitely sees someone he likes.”

“Maybe you should go over and introduce yourself?” Brady said.

Sam stared at Brady, just shaking his head.

“Yeah, that would go off well. I’d probably just fall flat on my face and then stutter the entire time.”

“You do not stutter. If anything you speak way more eloquently than any of us here. Hell, you’re pre-law Sam! You’ve gotta be an awesome speaker!”

“Right, Charlie.”

Sam just sipped again from his wine-cooler. As the others began to talk amongst themselves, Sam chanced a glance over to where the band members were all congregated.

He spotted Jo first out of the others, her golden hair hanging straight to her shoulders and tipped in neon blue. She wore a black, baby tee with a silver and red rose symbol on it and Sam swore that if her jeans were any tighter, she wouldn’t be wearing jeans.

But he had to admit, she looked good.

So did the other girl with the dark hair fringed in red and almost-black eyes. Her skin was pale and stood out drastically with her all black outfit - a ratty tee, too-tight skinny jeans, and 7-inch heeled boots. Her shirt was also emblazoned with the silver-red rose.

The second guy of the band had a tortured-soul kind of look to him. It was all in his eyes - deep, smoldering dark eyes - and Sam had to look away.

Though when he did, he found himself gazing at the lead singer again. Only this time, he noticed the black and red rose tattooed on his neck. It was beautiful and had a very intricate design with swirls and loops making up the stem and petals of the rose.

Then his gaze flickered upwards, taking in the angular jaw-line dusted with a days worth of scruff, then the prominent cheek-bones, and finally the guys deep, liquid green eyes.

And that was when those liquid eyes locked with his hazel ones and Sam felt a shiver course through his body. But he didn’t look away, almost as if he was transfixed. Under a spell.

Then that cocky, sexy grin quirked onto the guy’s face and Sam felt his stomach bottom out, he felt the fabric of his pants tighten just a little near his crotch and that was when he knew he had it bad.

Attractive, a little too sure of himself, and just the right amount of edge... that was the guys Sam liked. And those were the guys who would love you and leave you in a heartbeat.

And then the quiet surrounding him was broken by the band being announced back to the stage.

Hoots and hollers went up and then Sam watched as all four members of the band got back onto the stage.

Jo started them off with a rumbling drum-line and then the tortured-soul guy and all-black girl harmonized with their bass and guitar.

And when the lead singer began to sing it was as if a spell had fallen over the entire bar, everyone was glued to the man’s each and every sung syllable, as if afraid they might miss something life-altering or earth-shattering if they stopped listening for one second.

Sam was just as glued as everyone else, but his eyes were locked with the lead singer’s, who seemed to be singing just for him.

He was enveloped by the guy’s voice, such a velvety baritone. It cascaded over him and reverberated deep in his bones and he felt as if he was being taking over, called to.

It was as if the guy was saying that Sam was his and his alone.

And Sam wanted him. Oh, God, he wanted him bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stood on the makeshift stage in the small bar that his band was playing at, crooning into the microphone, singing about pain and love.

And even though there was a room full of people, he only had eyes for the curly-haired, honey-hazel-eyed beauty near the back.

He had noticed the guy earlier in the night and had asked his bandmates if they knew who he was.

Of course Jo had spoken up, saying, “That’s my brother, Sam. He’s cool. Why?”

“No reason. He’s just... interesting is all.”

Jo’s dark brown eyes had gazed at him, a quiet smile on her face.

“Interesting, huh? Maybe I should introduce you guys later.”

But so far later hadn’t come. They had been played through most of the night, taking a break about fifteen minutes ago, just to recharge and get something to drink quick.

And as Dean had stood next to the record machine, listening to the pounding beat of  
Ke$ha blare throughout the bar, he’d noticed Jo’s brother checking him out.

Dean had looked back, a smile coming to his face, and feral hunger beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach. And it that instant he knew he had to have that guy. He had felt the soft hum in his body and the fiery sensation of his Siren side come alive.

I have to have him... He’s beautiful and has that element of a virgin on her wedding night...

And that was when his Siren powers had kicked in full force. His mind opened up and tendrils of thought coiled and twisted towards the young man named Sam. He had been about to enter the young man’s mind when his band was called back to the stage.

He silently cursed the Fates and then he had walked back on stage. And as Jo and the others began to play, an idea formed in his head.

Why don’t I sing to him? Cast my spell on him... Yes, just as mom taught me to do. Anyone can fall under my spell. Why not this Sam?

And so when he began to sing, his second Siren power amplified his voice, giving it a soft and enthralling quality and he aimed it at the young man. And Dean watched with sweet, sweet satisfaction as the young man lost himself in the sound of his voice and knew that the young man was his.

And now as the last of their songs faded out and the crowd erupted in applause and yells, Dean knew he had to find that young man.

One way or another he would have this Sam tonight.

 

Dean stood outside, smoking a cigarette, staring up at the stars. He couldn’t believe what a night it had been so far. And once he had Jo introduce him to her brother it would be much better. 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a tall figure standing not far away. He turned slightly and his eyes met the honeyed-hazel of the young man whom he’d sung to just a few minutes ago.

“Hi.”

The younger man seemed to come out of his trance and walked over. Dean skimmed his eyes downward and then back up, coming back to the young man’s eyes.

He had never seen such beautiful eyes before. They were soul-searching and so open. Dean could read every emotion the man felt in those eyes. And the most prominent one was lust.

Dean smiled as the young man came to stand a few feet from him.

“Hi.”

Dean quirked his eyebrows up and took a drag from his cigarette.

“Umm...” And then the young man blushed.

Dean couldn’t keep the smile from flickering onto his face.

“I don’t bite, well, unless you want me to.”

“I... ah...” Dean watched as the young man’s adam’s apple bobbed, nervous and a little too turned on. Just how he liked his men.

“I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your band tonight. Jo hasn’t ever said anything about the songs you guys play or how well you sing. It was... mesmerizing.”

“Thanks. I’m glad you liked us. Name’s Dean.”

“I’m Sam.”

“Nice to meet you. So, was that all you wanted to say?”

Dean heard the thought in Sam’s mind and had to resist smiling.

“Ah... no. I, ah... wanted to ask what you might be doing tonight?”

“Well, I was going to just pack up with my bandmates and head to our motel room, but... If you’re wanting to do something, I think I’d be up for it.”

Then Dean let his eyes smolder, knowing that they were subtly changing color, becoming more golden. And he knew he had Sam right where he wanted him.

“Sure, I -”

“Sam!”

And then the moment was lost as Dean heard Jo yell happily from behind him.

“Hey, Jo.”

The brother and sister hugged and then Jo began talking a mile a minute and Dean could only stand there and watch, slightly fascinated at the interaction between the two. There was so much love there that it made Dean’s heart twist in pain. It was something he’d never achieved. Love was something he would never have in this life.

Which was where most of his inspiration for his songs came from.

And as he watched them talk excitedly together, saw and felt the love they had for one another, Dean had to keep his face a mask, hiding how he was feeling at the moment.

His mother, Gods rest her soul, had taught him everything about being a Siren, how to entice with just a look or smile, or how to enthrall with his mind or how to cast a spell with his voice.

But the one thing she had told him from the moment he had come into his abilities was that Sirens never found love. They were cursed in that way. They knew lust well, but love was a different emotion, a sacred bond that they could never attain.

And his mother had known of love, for she had held it in her hands once, long enough to conceive to him, but sadly the man whom she’d loved had left her, fallen out of her spell and fell in love with a mortal woman.

It was that, the unattainable bond called love, that had killed his mother.

And so he had honed himself and his abilities to feed off of lust and sex. It was what he was born to do.

And then the siblings turned towards him then and Jo said,

“Dean, were you and Sam going to be doing something tonight? He said you had asked him to.”

“I was hoping to do something. He’s interesting. I’d like to get to know him, if he wants to that is.”

Dean looked to Sam then, a strange feeling of hope inside his chest.

And when Sam smiled and said, “I would like to. We could go for coffee?” Dean felt his spirits lift and he smiled and said, “Yes, I would like to.”

“Well, alright. It’s settled. Meg, Cas, and I will pack up and head back to the motel. You guys have fun tonight.”

“We will,” Dean said, a sexy smile coming to his face and winked at Sam.

Sam blushed and then turned and hugged his sister goodnight.

“Don’t forget that we’re to have lunch with Mom tomorrow.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

“Love you, Jo.”

“Love you too, Sam.”

And then she was gone, rushing back inside, most likely to light a fire under Meg and Cas’s asses to get them moving.

“So, where to?” Dean asked when he turned back to Sam.

“Follow me,” Sam said, taking Dean’s hand in his own.


	3. Chapter 3

_“He’s interesting.”_

That was the main thought running through Sam’s mind the entire way to The Drip, a 24-hour coffee shop that was on campus. He was a little shocked and elated to hear the older man say that. Especially when he’d seen the look in Dean’s eyes when he had said it.

His liquid-green eyes had sparked a little and an inner glow seemed to come from their jade depths. It was... really beautiful if Sam was honest. Even more so than when Dean’s eyes had taken on that strange golden tone from the overhead street light.

“So, this is The Drip,” Sam said a bit hurriedly when he and Dean had come upon the intended destination. The building before them was quaint, painted a nice warm brown with yellow trimming on the window frames and doorway. There were five umbrella-ed tables outside and inside they could see a coffee bar with stools and booths carrying the brown and yellow theme.

“Nice place. Looks a little low-key though. And you’re not exactly dressed for...”

Sam suddenly felt very self-conscious. True, smoldering eyeliner and a mesh tee weren’t ‘hey, going to get some coffee with a cute guy’ look, but Sam hadn’t really thought it through. He’d just wanted to get away from Jo and be alone with Dean.

“Here, wear my jacket,” Dean said, beginning to slip off the black leather.

“Oh, no! It’s fine, I’ll just get the coffee real fast and we can go to the quad or something, really Dean.”

But Dean had already taken his jacket off and was practically pushing it into Sam’s hands. And as Sam pulled it on, finding that it fit only just a little snug, he was secretly glad that Dean had grabbed his jacket before they had left Josie’s and his band’s van behind.

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled softly, feeling just a little stupid for nothing thinking his plan through.

“No problem. Let’s get us some coffee,” Dean said with a laugh in his voice as he walked towards the door. At the door he turned back to say, “You look really good in my jacket by the way. I like it on you better than me.”

“Uh... Thanks,” Sam said, blushing.

As Sam followed Dean inside, he was beginning to wonder if this was really such a good idea. He’d really said it on impulse. He’d never really done anything like this. Just head off into the unknown with a guy. He imagined that Jess and Charlie both were probably thinking he was either going to fall flat on his face or ‘do the deed’ and end up with a broken heart in the morning.

Even he was beginning to wonder how this night was going to turn out.

“Where would you like to sit?”

Sam turned and just stared. Then he found a some-what secluded booth near the back and said, “There’s good. C’mon.”

Once seated a waitress came over to take their order.

“What’ll it be?”

“I’ll have a mocha frappucino with caramel drizzle please,” Sam said.

“I’ll take a coffee, black. With little sugar.”

“Sure thing.”

Before she left she smiled broadly at Dean and winked flirtatiously. Sam narrowed his eyes at her and she walked off quickly.

_He’s mine, bitch!_

He suddenly felt very possessive towards the guy sitting across from him and it suddenly struck him as odd that he was acting like that. He barely knew Dean!

When he turned his attention back to Dean, he noticed a slight smile on the other man’s face. And when Sam’s eyes connected with Dean’s he felt an electric thrill shoot down his spine and suddenly the crotch of his pants were uncomfortably tight again.

He felt a heat burn between them and Dean’s eyes began to turn that golden color again. Which was strange for he had thought that it was because of the lights from the streetlamps. But now he found himself falling into the golden-green depths of Dean’s eyes, feelings and sensations flashing through his mind making him shiver just a little.

And then it was gone.

The waitress had shown up with their drinks and Sam was left feeling a little fuzzy.

“You can pay when you leave or just leave it on the table if you want. Enjoy guys.”

“Thank you,” Dean said, his voice velvety soft.

She left shortly after that and Dean was staring at Sam again.

“What?”

Sam blinked a few times, just to get his bearings. Something really strange was going on with him and he had to a grip on himself.

“Nothing, just feeling... strange. But, ah, what would you like to talk about?”

Sam saw the look of insecurity to come across Dean’s face.

And in an instant it was gone, replaced by that cocky smile and self-assurance.

“Well, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?”

Sam reflected inward, thinking of where to start.

“Hmm... Well, I’m studying law, hoping to become a lawyer. Got about two years left to go I think. I’m also minoring in counseling. If I don’t make it as a lawyer, then I’ve got a fall back plan.”

“That’s cool. Really. Never met anyone who had a secure plan for their future. Hell, I don’t myself. Just singing because it’s what comes naturally.”

“Hey, you could make a career out of that! If you really wanted you could probably get enrolled in a college that has a music program and you could become a choir teacher or vocal instructor. You’re amazingly good, Dean.”

Sam noticed the blush come to Dean’s cheeks.

“Thank you, Sam.”

“You’re welcome. So, what about family? It’s just me, Jo, and our mom.”

Sam saw the pained look that came to Dean’s eyes before it vanished a second later. If he hadn’t been good at reading people he most likely would have missed it. But that was what his teachers said would make him a great lawyer. Or counselor.

“Nope. Just me. My... mom died when I was younger. I’d rather not talk about.”

Something in Dean’s answer touched Sam deeply and he instinctively took a hold of one of Dean’s hands, gently rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

“I’m sorry, Dean. Really.”

“I-it’s alright,” Dean mumbled, his eyes locked on his and Sam’s hands.

Then he looked up at Sam and Sam felt his breath hitch. Dean’s liquid-green eyes had gone a soft, amber-burnt green. Pain, and an emotion Sam couldn’t place, warred there, deep in Dean’s eyes.

Sam suddenly wanted to wrap his arms around Dean, to hold him close and tender. To banish that look from his eyes. He wanted to so badly, it was almost a need. He had never seen such a look in anyone’s eyes, and that second, unknown emotion was calling to him. Calling something deep inside of himself. Something he kept hidden, waiting for the right person to be gifted with it.

Dean blinked and looked down, pulling his hand from Sam’s. Sam almost cried out at the loss of touch, but stopped himself before making a fool of himself.

_Way to go, Sam! You’re reading way to much into this. Just talk with him about..._

“So, ah, how long have you been singing?”

“Since forever.” Sam could hear the relief in Dean’s voice at the abrupt change of subject.

“Really? That’s cool. I can’t sing to save my life, so I think it’s really cool that you can. You’ve got the most graceful singing voice I’ve ever heard. You seem to envelope the audience in your voice, conveying such heartfelt and strong emotions. It’s beautiful.”

Dean smirked at that, but softly, with a hint of a blush coming to his cheeks.

“Thank you, Sammy. That means... a lot actually.”

Sam suddenly felt a jolt of elation at Dean calling him Sammy. Normally it would have pissed him off, but it sounded so right coming from Dean.

“Welcome,” Sam said, smiling.

They then remembered their drinks and spent the next few minutes just sipping and enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t awkward or strange, it was like old friends who had found each other again. Or two lovers. But Sam wasn’t about to voice the ‘lovers’ part out loud. He’d already flubbed up twice so far... Ok, maybe once and a half...

And that’s when Sam had the strangest sensation. It was like deja vu, but more intense. Like this had happened before. Or he’d dreamed it. But it wasn’t a weirded-out sensation like deja vu, it was a welcomed sensation. He shook his head a little and the feeling went away.

After a few minutes they got up, finishing off the last few drops of their drinks and leaving their money on the table with a small tip and left.

Once outside, Dean said, “So, where to?”

“Would you like to go back to my dorm room? It’s a single, so we won’t have to worry about waking up a roommate or anything.”

“Sure, I’d like that,” Dean said, smiling broadly.


End file.
